villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lead Alien
The Lead Alien is the secondary antagonist of Alien Resurrection. It was one of the fully grown cloned strain of Xenomorphs bred by Dr. Wren's science team on board the USM Auriga and responsible for the outbreak as well as the Cloned Queen's most valuable and loyal servant. History Birth and Maturity The Lead Alien was one of 20 Xenomorphs which were bred by Dr. Wren's science team on board the USM Auriga. Its development and early life involved it being housed in captivity; kept within a cell with two fellow Cloned Xenomorphs. Its only contact with non-xenomorph lifeforms was with Auriga scientists who recreated its kind through engineering Ripley's DNA back when she already had a Xenomorph Queen embryo inside her body centuries prior and they were separated by thick glass panels. It and the rest of the Xenomorphs were closely observed by Dr. Wren's scientists, particularly Dr. Gediman who learned of its impressive intellect. During a specific encounter with Gediman, the Drone quickly learned that defiance and any form of escape attempt would result in punishment in the form of a freezing liquid nitrogen spray inside the chamber where it was imprisoned. USM Auriga crew believed the cloned aliens were still helpless in their enclosures, but Lead Alien was not. It silently bid its time to instigate the breakout and began to study its observer's behavior as much as they observed its. Therefore, it knew the Queen was present, and it also wanted to free her. To do that, it had to sacrifice one of its inmates due to their kind's caustic blood being acidic. Escape The time to instigate the outbreak has come: When the scientists were too preoccupied with a confrontation with the armed crew of the Betty to watch the creatures, the Lead Alien and a second Xenomorph Drone in the holding cell with it execute the escape plan, attacking the third, smaller Xenomorph. With their inner jaws and tails, they assaulted the victim, disemboweling it. The plan goes smoothly, and the dead creature's acidic blood melted into the holding's cell before the scientists could react, creating a hole large enough to escape. However, the breach ultimately attracts the crew's attention through both Lead Alien and its inmate escaped at the last second; before Gediman activated the nitrogen spray the survivors had already fled. While its fellow Xenomorph goes to free the others and the Queen, Lead Alien stayed to exact vengeance by snatching Gediman away to the ship's lower decks that would be established as the Queen's new chamber. The two Xenomorphs, now free, shattered the other cages on the ship, allowing their fellow brethren and the Cloned Queen to escape as well. A little later, an armed Dr. Class entered the now vacant cell to investigate. The Lead Alien knew that other humans will come to investigate and had to be disposed of so none of them found their tracks. So, it patiently watched from outside as the scientist entered the chamber and then, using the nitrogen spray against its ex-captor, deliberately hit the button with its inner jaw. The scientist was frozen alive and killed as the creature roars in victory. Serving the Queen The Cloned Queen eventually chose the Lead Alien to capture Ripley 8 and deliver the latter to the former's hive in the waste tank at the ship's base. After the Newborn unexpectedly turned on its "mother" and killed the Queen, the Hive was left leaderless, and with no humans left alive on board the Auriga after the Betty escaped, the remaining Xenomorphs attempted to enter hibernation until the circumstances improved. Unfortunately for them, matters deteriorated when soon afterward, the Auriga, which had been hijacked by Annalee Call prior, crashed into Africa on Earth's surface and exploded, killing the Lead Alien and all of the remaining Xenomorphs on board. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Monsters Category:AVP Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker